This invention relates to methods and apparatuses for verifying the monetary value of bets and more particularly to a method and apparatus for verifying the monetary value of bets placed on a gaming table.
Gaming casinos have played a major role in society and continues to do so today. Although most people gamble according to the rules of the casino without incident, some have worked ardently at devising cheating techniques in order to “beat the casino” and illegitimately earn profits. Despite the various cheating methods devised, some of the more costly for the casino have been the adding or removal of betting chips from a bet after the player has learned whether they have won or lost. Many cheaters using such tactics repeatedly work at improving their technique so that it is unnoticed by either the dealer or casino personnel. As has been the case, many of these players have become exceedingly tactical in their approach and as a result, have been able to cheat the casino for large amounts of money. It is mentionable that although many of these players work outside the prelude of the casino or their personnel, in some circumstances, casino dealers have been in on the “scam” and thus, have worked in partnership with the players in order to cheat the casino. Given this problem, a method and apparatus of verifying players' bets on a gaming table is required in order to curtail cheating as well as generate an accurate record of how much money a casino has taken in or paid out on its gaming tables.